


Not too Scared to Try Again

by AMac0218



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Omelia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMac0218/pseuds/AMac0218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen and Meredith talk about the past and Cristina, then Owen and Amelia take a step toward the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not too Scared to Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Omelia wedding in the last episode.
> 
> No affiliation with ABC, Greys or anything Shondaland.
> 
> There might be another chapter or post about the actual wedding, but I'm not sure. Let me know how you guys like it!

Owen stood outside of the door, his ear pressed against it, only catching some of the conversation on the other side.

 

‘...you sure?’

 

‘Cristina…’

 

‘...a little fast?’

 

It was Meredith, and her’s was the only voice being heard. He frowned as his hand lifted to knock, but flinched when he heard a hard whispered  _ ‘hey! _ ’. His shoulders went up to his ears for a moment as he flinched before he turned his head and looked at Maggie who was glaring at him.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked as she shook her head, making her way toward him and grabbing his bicep, tugging him away. “Get away from there.”

 

“But…” He pointed back toward the room as she continued to pull him.

 

“No.”

 

“What’s…”

 

“No! You can’t see the bride! You know that! Look I know you guys moved into this a little fast but that doesn’t mean all the rules and traditions go out the window. Go.” she pushed his shoulder a little, but Owen dug his feet into the ground. Maggie grunted as she tried to move him again. “God! Why are you so big!?” she asked, exasperated. A flash of what she’d seen in the living room went through her mind and she shook it. “No...no, forget I...no. You have to leave now.”

 

“Maggie, Meredith-,”

 

“Meredith what?” she asked as she opened the door, interrupting him.

 

Owen tried to look around her to see Amelia but only caught a glimpse, her shoulders shaking, hands on her face. His chest ached and he took a step in that direction when Meredith’s hand went to his chest and she gave a small push, “Nope.”

 

There was tension between the two sisters, Owen in the middle of them for a moment before Maggie walked past without saying anything and went into the room instead. The Army Major looked down at the woman in front of him. “What did you say?” he asked as he turned away from the door as she walked around him.

 

“I didn’t say anything, Owen,” she said, the emotion she was putting off was one of complete doneness. 

 

“I heard you. I heard you mention Cristina...why would you bring her up?”

 

Meredith sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes a little and shook her head, “She brought her up.”

 

“She brought her up? Today?” The general surgeon was quiet. “Meredith?” he asked, his voice soft, just questioning.

 

“I brought her up...a couple weeks ago when she had a surgery that was stupid and dangerous and ended the way that I thought it was going to...I told her to get her own life...to stop living Derek’s, stop taking you, that I was supposed to protect you for Cristina,  and then here she is getting married to you. Do you know...”

 

“Why? Why would you….Meredith,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. 

 

“You know what she’s like Owen...She moves in fast and then leaves fast...She did it when she came here...She showed up a few years ago in Seattle...She’s ducked out of engagements, marriages….I told Cristina that I wouldn’t let you get dark and twisty and if she up and leaves then you’re going to get dark and twisty.”

 

“So let me!” he said, his voice a little louder than he intended it to be. “This is my life, Meredith, not Cristina’s….not anymore...and I understand and I’m thankful that you want to try and keep me safe for Cristina...but that doesn’t mean you should put yourself in the way of something that might be great.” he shrugged. 

 

“Cristina-,”

 

“Cristina...was my past...is...my past,” he said quietly. “I love Cristina, a part of me I will always love her...She helped me through the darkest parts in my life and I will  _ always _ love her for that, I will always be grateful...But Meredith you don’t just get one person to love your entire life,” he shook his head. “I might have thought that once, but you don’t….People come and go and if anyone around here knows that it’s us. You have as many chances at loving someone as you’re willing to let yourself take.” 

 

He was speaking quietly and hadn’t heard the door creak open behind him. “I’m in love with her, Mer...I’m in love with _ Amelia _ and I’m in this for real. She wants a future, the same one that I want. I know you’re trying to cling onto the past, and I get it. Derek is there...the happiness you remember...and now you’re afraid to try anything else because you don’t want to feel that again. The fear, the anger, that empty loss, but I’m not...not anymore,” he shook his head. “I want this and if this ends badly then….at least I felt happiness and I wasn’t too scared to try again.”

 

He swallowed thickly as he looked down at Meredith, her eyes red, tears brimming at the surface. He sighed, leaning down a little and kissing her cheek, “I’m grateful for you too. For everything...but you have to let me make these decisions...and I’m here when you’re ready to start making them again too,” he said with a small smile as he stood up straight.

 

He turned around and stilled when he saw Amelia and Maggie at the door, traditions forgotten. Owen’s heart leapt up to his throat. The Head of Cardio walked past him and reached for Meredith, take her away and into the small chapel. 

 

“Hi,” he let the breathy word escape his mouth, a half smile pulling at his lips. 

 

“Hi,” she said back, her voice tight and a little raspy.

 

“You know it’s bad luck for-,” he was cut off by her lips. Sighing against Amelia’s lips, he slid his hands against her back, pulling her against his chest as he met her passion. Her forehead rested on his own as she relaxed. 

 

“I don’t believe in bad luck,” she shook her head. Amelia brushed her fingertips over his beard, tracing his jawline. “So I’m just...making sure here..” she trailed off, her brows pushed together. “...this…”

 

“Is real,” he nodded. “Completely real...and if you need me to tell you everyday that this is real….that I’m here and not going anywhere I will,” he smiled more. “This...with you? Kids, and school districts...big yards and a yellow lab,” he laughed quietly. “I want it...all of it.”

 

Amelia laughed, the sound half happy and half consumed in tears, “What if I don’t like labs?”

 

“Oh, well then I’m outta here,” he joked, pulling back and looking at her as he smiled more. He pressed his lips to hers for just a small moment before he took a step away from her. His large hand settled against her cheek, half on her neck, thumb tracing the dimple on her cheek. “I’ll meet you up there,” he whispered.

 

Owen turned and walked out, heading to the main doors that led to the chapel. The next time he saw her, he was at the end of the aisle, his crossed over themselves, a grin on his face as she came through the door. 

 

She took one step forward, taking them both away from their pasts and into their future.


End file.
